Your Guilty,Miroku's Story
by AmuletIhara
Summary: 7 Women From A Village Were Brutily Murderd And Our Lovable Monk Is Getting Blamed For The Crimes. Is He Innocent Of These Crimes Or Guilty As Charged? And Can The One Person He Loves Trust Him? Click And Find Out, please Review! Enjoy
1. I'm Aya Nice Ta Meet Ya

**This is my first attemp to write a fan fiction so please just bare with me. The wording might be a little hard to understand because I can't spell. So I hope you enjoy my fan fic and please review i wanna know how people liked it...and be honest...thank you **

* * *

"Psst, over here...yeah over here by the bush. Listen I've got a story for ya" A man walked out of the bush, he was wearing a brown trench coat and a brown hat.." Have you ever heard of...Miroku?... you have excellent because this story is about him. Lately there has been...disappearnces all over the fudal era" he pushes his hat down until only his **silver** hair was visable. " 7 woman have been found dead, Miroku was with those 7 girls before they were killed. Miroku claims he never killed those women...tst thats what they all say" he said lifting up his head a little bit just revealing his laughing smile. "Your probably wondering why I am telling you this...well his story should be told don't you think?" The man walked towards the bushes." This is a story about love,passion,romance and a muder most foul" The man said looking over his shoulder. " Who am I you ask...haha...I'm the guy that's going to tell you this blood stained story so sit back and relax and witness this crime filled story"

* * *

(Somewhere in a village) 

" Kagome do you scense a jewel shard or not!" The half demon asked getting impatient.

" I'm sure InuYasha!" Kagome said getting off of her(ugly) pink bike. " This village looks deserted"

" It's not I can smell the villagers, there just hiding" Inuyasha said sniffing the air.

" Ok..But why? Why would the villagers be hiding?" Shippo asked.

" THAT" Sango Pointed. She pionted at a huge bird demon.

"Kaaa" the demon screeched. It spread it's wings and let out a horendous smell.

" Bleh...th-that smell" InuYasha said covering up his nose. He fell to the ground for he felt dizzy from that horrible smell.

" InuYasha" Kagome yelled as she droped to her knees beside Inuyasha." Are you alright?" she asked fanning him. He didnt move.(those dizzy swirls are in his eyes.)

" Well he's usless" Miroku said unwrapping the beeds around his hand." Leave this to me guys, WIND TUNNEL" Miroku opend his hand. The demon began to move closer to him.

" KAAA!!!!" The demon screeched flapping his wings as hard as he could. Closer and closer the bird demon got to Miroku.

" STOP MIROKU" Kagome yelled as she dove for Miroku.

" Huh???" Miroku said startled. He closed up his wind tunnel before Kagome got sucked up." Why did you yell stop...now look what you made me do the demon got away".

" That demon has a jewel shard inbeded in his forehead".

"In his fore head, got it, Kilala lets go" Sango jumped on Kilala's back and they flew up towards the demon." Hirakuts" She flung her giant boomerang at the demon, sucessfully slicing right through it's head. The bird demons head hit the ground and Kagome ran over and got the jewel shard out of it's head.

" Nice one Sango...SANGO WATCH OUT!!!" Miroku yelled.

" Huh?" Sango looked over her soulder and saw about 100 maybe 200 Bird Demons." Go Kilala" Kilala began to fly towards the ground.

" WIND TUNNEL" Miroku yelled as he opened the curse on his hand. All the demonds began getting sucked into the inascapable vortex." There we go" Miroku said closing up his hand. He lookd down at the ground." Hey look a piece of a knife" the monk said examing the sharp object." It looks like it was broken off a sword".

" The monk saved us!" The villagers screamed happily as they came out of hiding.

" Huh?" The group all said turning around to see a crowd of villagers.

" You have saved us young monk, how can we ever repay you?" asked a kind old man.

" You dont need to repay me sir, but we do need a place to spend the night."

"Say no more dear I have room up at my mansion, I'm sure my daughter won't mind" A Women said pushing through the crowd. She smiled at the group.

" Thank you very much" Kagome said politly.

" Yes we appericate it" Sango added.

" Wonderful you must be tired, please follow me" The women smiled and began to walk towards her mansion." I'll get my daughter Aya to show you to your rooms and to show you around".

" Thank you again" kagome said while dragging Inuyasha by his foot behind her. InuYasha is still in a coma.

The 5 of them continued to follow the kind lady...well except InuYasha he...well he's being dragged so he's not walking...yeah...they walked up to a beautiful mansion. The mansion looked old quite old. All around the mansion, flowers were everywhere. They were pretty beautiful. By the front gate which they were about to enter were two statues,one on each side of the gate. They were carved masterfully into shapes of dragpons " This mansion is beautiful" Kagome said dropping InuYashas legs.

" Who planted the flowers?" Shippo asked.

" My daughter Aya planted those" the lady replied.

" Wow" Sango's chestnut eyes went big.

" Who carved the dragon statues might I ask?" Miroku said examing the stautes.

" My husband and Aya did thouse abut 7 years ago".

The gang turned thier head towards the statues. Mirokus jaw droped.

" Mother,mother" they heard a voice call.

"Over here Aya" the mother called back.

A girl came around from the left side of the manison. Miroku looked at her and his jaw droped even further down. She looked to be about as tall as Sango. Her hair was brown and shoulder length. Her hair spiked at the bottom. She was wearing a baby blue kimono coverd with pink flowers. The dress matched her ice clear eyes." _wow"_ Miroku thought to himself.

" Mother is it true? Is it true that the demon birds are gone?".she asked, tugging on her mothers shirt eagerly.

" Yes and it's all thanks to these kind people here". she responded, pointing to the gang.

Aya turned to the group. She looked at them and smiled. " Hi I'm Aya nice to meet you" She said bowing.

" My name is Kagome" she smiled." And the completly in a coma demon beside me is InuYasha, he's very nice" Sango snorted at that coment.

" Hi I'm Shippo, I'm a fox demon" Aya looked a little scared when he mentioned that." Don't worry I'm a good demon" Shippo smiled.

" I'm Sango I'm a demon slayer". she said, also bowing.

Aya looked at the drooling monk. " And what might your name be?" she asked.

"_ Dang what is my name?"_ Miroku thought to himself.

Aya looked at him.

" I'm...I...I'm..I'm...a..a."

" Miroku, His name is Miroku" Sango said stepping on his foot and acting like nothen happend.

" Yes Miroku, I'm...I'm Miroku" Miroku finally got out.

" Miroku that's a nice name" Aya smiled." Shall I show you around?".

" Yes you do that Aya when your done supper should be done...oh and also show them to thier rooms they'll be staying with us" The lady began to walk to the mansion." My name is Kitami but you can just call me Kit,I'll see you guys later" Kit waved goodbye and walked into the mansion.

" Please follow me, I'll show you to your rooms"

They followed Aya into the mansion. Aya led them to a long hallway." Would you like a room inside the house or a room on the out side of the house? The rooms on the out side of the house are cottages, you all can have your own cottage if you dont wan't to share".

" Kagome and I could share a cottage" Sango smiled.

" I Don't Mind" Kagome added.

" Kagome can I sleep with you?" Shippo asked.

" You sure can Shippo". Kagome Smiled

" Inuyasha can bunk with Miroku" Sango added.

" Great well you can pick which one you want and feel free to look around, I'll come and get you when supper is ready" Aya smiled and walked away.

Sango,Kagome,Miroku,Shippo and the still in a coma from the smell InuYaha went to get thier own cottage.

Later on that day they had their supper and were getting ready for bed.

" Night everybody" Kagome yelled. They all responded.

Mean while back in Miroku's and InuYasha's cottage.

" Man how long have I been out?" InuYasha said just wakeing up.

" The whole day, that smell must have been strong".

"Very strong, well time for bed" InuYasha yawned as he folded his arms and drifted back off to sleep.

" Unbelieveable" Miroku rolled his eyes.

" Aya do be careful" Miroku heard Kit say to Aya.

" I will mother I'm just going down to the lake for some fresh water." I'll be careful".

" Ok then dear".

Miroku got up and walked out side. He saw Aya with a big jar. " _Hmm she's going down to the river huh!"_ he thought." Aya" he called.

" Huh?" Aya looked behind her and saw Miroku." Hi Miroku".

" Do you need any help?" the monk asked.

" Well now that you mention it the water will be kinda heavy when I fill it" She smiled." Yes I would like some help and some company.

Miroku smiled happily and began to walk with her. Miroku took the jar from her and carried it himself,not noticing InuYasha sticking his head out of the door." Miroku you pervert you better not be thinking your gonna get some tonight being Mr.Nice Guy. Idiot" InuYasha said sticking his head inside the cottage and going back to sleep.

Aya and Miroku walked to the river. He dunked the jar into the river. He tilt his head up to see Aya looking at the star filled sky. The glow of the moon sparkled all around her." Aya did anyone ever tell you that you have gorgeous eyes?".

" No" She giggled" Thank you Miroku" Aya said bending down and kissing him on the cheek." Your very sweet".

Miroku blushed and took the jar out of the water. " We better get back to the village, it's getting late."

" I think your right" Aya and Miroku began to walk towards the village. Miroku set the water on the deck of the mansion." Thank you again Miroku I'll see you tomorrow" Aya said bringing the water into the mansion.

" Good night" the monk whisperd. He turned and walkd to his cottage.

Inside the mansion.

" Here mother the water for your flowers" Aya said setting the water down besides her mother. She scratched her neck."(gasp)_ My necklace it's...gone" Aya _turned quickly and ran out the door.

" Aya...where are you going?" But it was too late to get an answer, she had already left the room.

Aya ran down to the river and began scanning the ground for her necklace. She got down on her hands and knees for a closer look at the ground." Found it" She said happily knowing that her necklace wasn't scratched. She turned around to see a dark figure standing infront of her. She could tell it was a man from his body shape.

" What are you doing?" She asked curiosuly." Wait what, no please no...no...AHHHHHHHH" she screamed before the man coverd her mouth. The man put a sharp object to her neck."_A knife"_ She told herself. He kissed her cheek, tears ran down them." Good night" he whisperd into her ear before he slit her throat with the object. He dropped her lifeless body onto the ground watching her die slowly. The blood ran down her neck and body. He smiled and laughed " While your alive I might as well have my fun with you" Saying that he took the sharp object and cut open her Kimono reveling her defenceless body.

* * *

Me" Ahem, well I guess you can probably guess what happens next, That was not a Lemon or Fluff or muffins or what ever u call it cause it is not decriptave, but I can be but I wont be cause that grose, still enjoy the rest of my stroy.. ...P.s that was the end of the chapter so click next chapter :D Thank you" 


	2. A Broken Heart And A Shadderd Tear

_**Chapter 2: A Broken Heart & A Shadderd Tear**_

* * *

The morning has come. The sun rose bringing the light with it. 

Kagome:"(Yawn)What a beautiful morning" she said stretching.

" Kagome I'm hungry" Shippo said slowly waking up.

" Me to Shippo" Kagome said looking where Sango was sleeping." Where's Sango?"

Shippo:"(Yawn) Some Lady came in earlier asking for Sango" Shippo said standing up." She sounded scared,so Sango ran out of here with the lady".

" How come I didn't wake up?"

" You were in a deep sleep".

" KAGOME,SHIPPO" Sango said barging in the cottage." Come quick it's Aya"

" Aya" Kagome said running out the door. Her and Shippo followed Sango down to the river. Kagome was horrafied when she saw Aya's dead body on the ground." H-how?"

" No one knows, when Kit woke me up this morning she sounded well,scared. She was crying and talking really fast so I got u and followed her here to find Aya".

" Shippo go wake the boys up" Kagome said to Shippo.

" Ok Kagome" Shippo said as he ran up the road to Miroku's cottage." Miroku,Miroku,InuYasha,InuYasha".

" Huh?...That sounded like Shippo" The half demon said looking at The sleeping Monk.

" InuYasha,Miroku wake up please" Shippo said bursting though the door. Shippo colided into InuYasha." Quickly,c-come to the river" The fox demon said breathing heavily form running.

" What is it Shippo?" InuYasha said getting up off the floor.

" Aya was murdered!"

" What??, Miroku wake up" InuYasha said kicking the monk." Get Up!"

" OWW,WHAT??" The Monk yelled getting up." That hurt,you know a simple shake would do".

" Aya was murdered" InuYasha explained.

Miroku's eyes widened.(_Murderded...but..why?)_

" Miroku?...I said Hurry up Kagome and Sando needs us" With saying that the half demon rushed out the door.

" I'm comming InuYasha" Miroku said following InuYasha down to the river.

( At The Crime Scene Kagome,Sango And Kit Await For IuYasha And Miroku)

" It's alright Kit! we'll find who did this to Aya" Kagome said consulting her." You said you saw a man with her last night before right?...who was it?"

" Can you remember Kit, your infromation can help us to find Aya's killer" Sango said putting her hand on Kits shoulder.

" I-it was,h-he loo-ked" Kit's crying grew harder." It...I--i-it..."

" Kagome we came as soon as we heard" InuYasha Jumped into the air and landed beside's Kagome." Dose anybody have any idea who could have done this?"

" Sango,Kagome" Miroku yelled running down the road." WHO DID THIS? I'LL KILL THE BASTARD!!!!" The monk yelled stoping infront of Kit.

" IT WAS HIM!!!!" Kit yelled as she slapped Miroku with all her might.

" What?" InuYasha,Kagome,Sango,And Shippo said at the same time.

" Are you sure" Sango said helping Miroku up off the ground.

" Yes I'm sure, you MONSTER how could you do such a thing???" Kit raised her hand,but InuYasha grabbed it beofre she hit Miroku again. Kit fell to the ground crying." MONSTER" Kit yelled hitting the ground." Aya, my baby girl" Tears hit the ground.

" But...Miroku how could you, why...how...but...you wouldnt...would you?" Sango said backing away from the monk.

" Sango I didnt kill Aya, you know I wouldnt..." Miroku went to touch Sango's hand, but she backed away." Sango..."

" Sango he couldnt have killed Aya" Kagome said putting her hand on Miroku's shoulder." He was in his cottage with InuYasha,Right InuYasha?"

" Well not for a while he went out side,he...he was talking to Aya" Sango Looked at Miroku with fear in her eyes." Aya was going down to the river, and Miroku went with her to keep her company,I'm sorry Miroku but I can't lie about what I saw...and that was You walking down to the river with Aya". InuYasha's dog ears went down and he turned his head away. Kagome took her hand off of Miroku's shoulder and backed away.

" Sango I-"

" Stay away from me" Sango ran into the forest with her hands on her face. Trying as hard as she could to stop herself from crying,but she couldn't hold it any longer. She collapsed on to a log and cried.

" Mew" A tiny voice called form the forest. It was Kilala.

" Kilala?" Sango poped her head up and looked beside her. Sango stared at Kilala. Sango tried to smile but her smile turned into a frown." Oh Kilala my husband to be is..is a murderer"." How can I trust him now?" Sango wiped her tears away." I want to believe him, Miroku wouldn't hurt an innocent girl...let alone kill a girl"." But the facts and evidence I-I just don't know what to do! and I love him so!"

" Mewww" Kilala rubbed her body aginst Sango's arm. Sango stroked Kilala's back.

* * *

Me: In case if ýôû didnt knôw(spôiler), In episôde 132 Mirôkû askes Sangô tô live with him and bear his children. Sangô accepted. Sô in case if ýôû were cônfûsed abôut the hûsband part...:3 hôpe ýôûr enjôying mý stôrý.

* * *

( Back at the river) 

" Sango!! Where did she run off to?" Kagome said putting her hang over her eyes and turning her head.

" I don't know but I'll go find her" InuYasha jumped into the air." Sango" He yelled as he landed into the forest.

" Kagome I didn't kill Aya"

" You did so, you killed my daughter and had your way with her" Kit yelled.

"Excuse me ma'am I was called down here to arrest a monk" A very handsome man said walking over to Kit.

" Kuroku thank god your hear! This is the monk who killed my daughter Aya"

" What!?!?!?! It was Aya who was killed" Kuroku grabbed Miroku's hands and tied them with the rope he had in his hands." Sick man, your not leaving for a long time Monk!" With that Kuroku pulled on the rope and began to walk to the village.Miroku tried to untie hos hands wth his mouth but it was no use they were to tight.

" Kagome,Shippo I didn't do it!!! I'm innocent!!!! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!!" Miroku yelled as he walked behind Kuroku.

Kagome turned her head as if she never heard him. A tear slipped loose.

" Kagome,Mi-Miroku's Innocent!! right? he couldnt have killed Aya" Shippo said watching 3 men take Aya's body and placing it on a board. They put a sheet of hay over her body and carried her away.

" I want to beileve Shippo but there are to many Evidence laying around for me to believe that Miroku is innocent"." I wonder how Sango is taking it?"

(Back in the forest the Half demon continues his search for the deeply hurt Sango.)

" Sango,Sango answer me" InuYasha yelled.

" Over here InuYasha" Sango replyed.

" Sango I've been looking everywhere for you! Ar-are you alright?"

" Yes InuYasha I'm fine" Sango tried her best to smile like nothen was wrong, but InuYasha could tell that something was wrong.

" No your not" InuYasha said sitting down beside her.

"Your right! I'm not...I don't know who to believe,Miroku or everyone else"." M-my heart is so broken right now" Sango wiped her tears away once again.

" Come on lets go back to the village and get Kagome's magic food to heal that broken heart of yours" The half demon smiled and held his hand out to Sango.Sango smiled and gladly took his hand.

( Back in the village.Miroku is in a cell..or jail..I dont know what they called it back then...)

" _Sango..I-I'm innocent. Please believe me!...I Love You"_ A tear came out of Miroku's eye. It slipped down his cheek and shadderd onto the floor.


	3. Tripple Play

**_Chapter 3: Tripple Play_**

* * *

" Hey It's me again. Though you'd never hear from me again didn't you? Haha. So Miroku is being acused of killing Aya,sweet girl. That's just the begining Miroku's careless acts left 7 women dead...Oh havent gotten to that part yet! Well just sit back and relax, it's comming soon" The man walked into the shadows." Hahahaha" echoed thought the forest.

* * *

InuYasha and Sango walk back to the river. They find Kagome and Shippo talking to Kit. 

" I found her Kagome" InuYasha shouts.

" Sango thank god! Are you alright? I was worried when you ran off".

" I'm fine Kagome, Wheres Miroku at?"

" They took him to jail" Shippo jumps on Sango's shoulder." They say he's going to be here for a while.

" I think they should just kill him before he kills another innocent person" Kit walked over to Sango." I'm sorry dear! Truly I am,Kagome told me about how you were going to marrie that monk.He's a blood thirsty killer. Your better off alone then marring him. I'd stay away from him if I were you!"

" Yeah but your not me" Sango said stroming off.

" Oh Sango" kagome ran after her.

Kit puts her head down in shame." I...I didn't mean anything by..."

" But you had to say it anyways" The half demon walked up to Kit and stared her in the eyes." You say anything else to Sango I'll make sure you'll be reunited with your daughter" InuYasha walked away.

Kit's eyes filled with tears. She fell to the ground crying.

( Back in the village)

" Did you hear about Aya?" A women said to her 2 friends.

" No what happend?" One friend replyed.

" She was murderd"

" No way!" the third said in shock

" Yes and she was murderd by that monk who came to the village yesterday"

Miroku jumped down from the window of his cell. He sat down on the cold bench and looked at his cursed hand." I didn't kill Aya grandfather. No one will beileve me,not even Sango the women I love. I have to get out of here and talk to Sango. If I tellher everything that I did last night maby she'll beleive me." Miroku stood up and looked around but saw nothen." Wait a second." Miroku reached in his picket for the piece sword that he found yesterday. He pulled it out.

(gasp)

Miroku droped the object on the floor and stared at it. Finally bout 30 seconds later he picks it up." Th-this never had blood stains on it before. I-I know maby it had blood on it before I found it. I just couldn't see because...the...the sun was in my eye yeah. That's believable". Miroku jumped up on the cold bench and grabbed the window." This metal is very old,maby if I can losen the top and botton of the bars,maby I'll be able to pull them out" Miroku began to move the sword piece back and forth across the top of the metal bar. He does the same to the other 6 bars." Ok finished now please work" Miroku took one bar with bothe hand and pulled with all his might.

(POP)

Miroku fell backwords." Oww" he looked at his right hand. It had the bar." Yes! Yes it worked" Mirokuy looked up and saw the other 5 bars.

( Back at Kit's mansion)

" Here guys eat up" Kagome hands InuYasha,Sango and Shippo a bowl of noodles each. They began to eat thier "magic food" as InuYasha calls it. InuYasha was the first one done eating as usual. Sango was the second one done. Kagome and Shippo finish up after Sango.

" I'm going for a walk guys I'll be back soon" Sango waves and walks out the door.

" I'm worried about Sango" Kagome started.

" Same here,she's taking it pretty hard" InuYasha said scratching his cute doggie ears."I'm going to the village Kagome, I want to see if they have a weapon sharpner around here,want me to bring your arrows Kagome?,after that I'm going to take a nap".

" Yes please"Kagome smiled.

"_ It's nice to see him actually caring for somebody else."_

Sango walks into the forest again. She walks untill she see's the log she cried on. She sit's down and looks into the sky

" Sango"

Sango looks around."M-Miroku?" Miroku walks out of a bush and stop when he see's Sango.

" Sango I have to talk to you"

" Stay away from me,I'm warning you" Sango pulls her sword out of her kimono.

" I just want to talk,please hear me out. I'll leave you alone when I'm done...please" Sango looked at Miroku's sad eyes. She dropped her sword and sat down.

" Alright"

Miroku smiles he walks over and sits besids Sango. He looks at her." Sango I didn't kill Aya. It's true I was with her last night. I only went down to the river with her cause she needed help carring her jar of water. When we came back I went to bed."

" Then who killed her?"

" I don't know, all I know is that i've been set up Sango do you believe me?" Miroku grabbed her hand and stood up.Sango stood up also. Sango stared into Miroku's eyes. Sango gasped,she never saw Miroku cry...EVER. That's when she knew.

" Yes Miroku I believe you! but I can't trust you until your proven innocent"

" I know Sango,but I have to get back to that jail before anybody notices" Miroku leaned in for a kiss,but Sango turned her head and let go of his hand. Miroku nods his head slowly in understandment. He beagn to walk away.

" Miroku" Miroku turned around and saw Sango run towards him. She huged him tightly as she kissed him. Miroku who is very shocked closes his eyes and hugs Sango tightly while they kissed.

" I love you Miroku and I believe you,I know that you wouldn't do that"

" I love you to Sango more then anything.I'll prove that I'm Innocent." Miroku began to walk away when Kuroku Grabbed his arm.

" I've been looking everywhere for you monk" Kuroku tied Miroku's hands once again.

" Wait he's innocent,let him go" Sango ran up to Kuroku.

" Let him go? No way Lady he's wanted for killing 4 women"

" 4...what?"

" Sango I didi-" Miroku fell to the ground unconcious.

" MIROKU" Sango fell to the ground and hugged him." You idiot why did u hit him?"

" His dangerous, 3 women have been reported dead. 3 women have been killed by the hands of this monk". Kuroku said pshing Sango away from Miroku.

" How do you know it was him?"

" When he escaped from the jail he had to come through the other side of the river". Kuroku takes Sango's hand." I'll show you"

Sango follows Kuroku to a river." That where those 3 innocent women were killed. Miroku escaped from the jail,the only way he could run to was this river. He would have crossed this river in order to get to the forest."

" It can't be him, he was with me.."

" I'm sorry,Sango was it? I also found this" Kuroku hands Sango the sword object.

Sango's eyes filled with tears when she saw that it was coverd with blood stains." H-he found this yesterday".

" So it does belong to him" Kuroku picks Miroku up and puts him over his shoulder." Sorry Sango, but you'll have to face the facts sooner or later" Kuroku walked away.

" Kagome,InuYasha" Sango yelled as she began to run. Sango yelled thier names as she ran to the mansion. Shippo and Kagome ran out side and met Sango. Sango shows them the object.

" I refuse to beileve that Miroku is a killer" Sango through the object on the ground." They took him back to the jail".

" Sango it's daylight so how could he without being seen?" Kagome said.

" Excatly when Miroku met me in the forest he was clean.If he killed someone beofre he met me he wold have been bloody".

" So you think he was set up?" Shippo said jumping on Sango's shoulder.

" No Shippo,I know he was,let go find InuYasha he can help us".

" He's sleeping in that tree I'll get him down. SIT BOY!!!" Kagome yelled.

(CRASH)

InuYasha laid in is body shaped hole." W-Wh-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!" he yelled as he got up.

" InuYasha,Miroku has been set up" Kagome explaind what happen what Sango said.

"So what are we waiting for lets go find this killer" InuYasha said about to leave.

" No"Sango said." Not right now I have a plain"


	4. Show Yourself,A Foiled Plain

**_Chapter 4: Show Yourself,A Foiled Plain!_**

* * *

" I have a plain to catch tha real killer" Sango said with a smirk.

" A Plain?" Kagome asked.

" Yes now lean in so I can tell you" Sango said. Everbody leand in to hear Sango's plain.

" Ok now tonight someone will go out by the river. They will act like normal like getting a jar of water or something. I'll be in the shadows with my Hirakuts and Kilala. When the killer come I'll attack before the killer does."

" That's brillant Sango" InuYasha said with a...evil grin.

" Yes now all we need is bait" Everybody looked at Kagome

" Wait not me" Kagome said backing away from the group.

" Kagome it has to be you. I'm not maiking Shippo go out there or make InuYasha crossdress".

" You make me corssdress you'll never see another day" InuYasha growled.

" See that's why it has to be you,please for Miroku's sake" Sango smiled." I'll attck before the killer does you'll be safe".

"Ohhh alright I'll do it" Kagome finally said.

" Thanks Kagome" Sango said as she high fived Kagome.

" What do you want me to do Sango?" Shippo asked.

" Hmmm you can stay by me and when I ask you to,fly up and see if you see anybody".

" Ok Sango I'll go find a tree for you to saty in" InuYasha jumped into the forest.

" Thank InuYasha" Sango called." No I have to go see if I am allowed to see Miroku".

" We'll come to,I wanna see Miroku to" Kagome said picking up Shippo.

" Ok" Sango and Kagome and Shippo walked into the village.Kagome looked around.

" Sango look everybody is in a giant circle by the road where you enter the village". Kagome pointed.

" Lets go check it out" said as she ran. Kagome and Shippo followed.

" What's going on" Kagome said pushing through the crowed. Sango and Shippo did the same.

" Two more women were killed just now" A old man said.

" What? now?" Shippo asked.

" Yes. It's that damb monk again" A Man yelled form back of the crowd.

" I know that voice" Sango turned around and Saw Kuroku." It coudln't have been Miroku he was with you right?"

" He was until I was knocked unconcues by that monk"Kuroku rubbed his head." He wacked me with that staff he was holding when he regainde concuesness".

* * *

Me: Sorry I can't spell concuse...ya know when u get hit in the head and black out...I can't spell sorry

* * *

" Sango It has to be him who else could it be?" Kuroku said scratching his head.

" He was framed Kuroku,I know he was and I' going to prove it" Sango said walking up to Kuroku." You'll see,I'm going to find Miroku" Sango pushed her way through the crowd when she bumped into InuYasha.

" Sango why is thier a crowd?"

" Two more got killed"

" Oh where's Kagome?"

" She's talking to Kuroku" Sango pointed to the corwd." Thuer in there" Sango walkd past InuYasha and began to run.

"Kagome,Kagome" InuYasha made his way through the crowd." So 2 more huh?"

" Yes,they still think it's Miroku fault. We have to clear his name."

" That's just what we'll do,it's getting dark out soon our plain will be in action and we'll catch thsi killer". InuYasha grined.

" Your right,lets got back to the cottage and get something to eat" Kagome said happily.

" Sango went to find Miroku, should we go look for her?" Shippo said jumping on InuYasha's head.

" No leave her alone she'll come back" InuYasha said shacking his head,Shippo landed on the ground.

" Meanie" Shippo said getting up.

( about 2 hours later)

" Hey everybody" Sango said walking into the cottage.

" Did you find him?" asked Shippo.

" Nope I looked everywhere, well it's almost time everbody ready?"

" Well not everbody" Kagome pointed to InuYasha who was sleeping.

" Lets go,let him sleep when he wakes up he'll join us" Sango said as she took off her Kimono reveling her demon slayer outfit.

" Alright I'm ready" Kagome stood up. Sango through a purple kimono at her." What's this for?"

" If you go out there wearing your cloths,the killer might not attack.You need to look like a regular girl"

" Your right,good idea" Kagome said walking into a closet to change." Go on ahead I'l meet you out there".

Sango nods and walks out of the cottage.Shippo follows.

" Kilala" Sango called.

" Mew"

" Kilala can you fly Shippo and I up to that tree"

"Mew" Kilala tranformed and flew they up there.

(5 mins later)

Kagome walks down to the river.She sets her feet in the river. Kagome looks up in the tree Sango was sitting in and winked. Kagome go up and walked in the river. An hour passed. They were about to give up when they heard a girl scream.

" Kagome follow that scream" Sango said jumping on Kilala's back.

" Right" Kagome ran to the other side of the river and followd the girls scream. Kagome ran through bushes until she came to a stop. She stood there wide eye-ed.

Sango ,Shippo and Kilala flew over Kagome and landed 5 feet away from her. Sango jumped down and looked at Kagome.

" Kagome what is...it?" Sango said as she turned around. Her eyes also widend.

" He-Help m-m-me please" The girl cried. The Killer grabbed her by the neck and squesed.

" HIRAKUTS" Sango flung her boomerang at the killer. He droped the girl and jumped back a bit. The girl got up and ran to Kagome.

"he killed my friend" The girl cried.

Kagome didn't move a muscel. She was frozen in fear. The killer she was staring at wasn't Miroku.

"I-InuYasha" She wipserd.


	5. Half Demon Vs Monk

**_Chapter 5: Half Demon Vs Monk_**

* * *

" Bet you wern't expecting that huh? Haha. I Knew right from the start. InuYasha murderd 7 innocent women and hurt one girl." The man turned his back,his long silver hair blew in the wind gracfully." I have to go now,but the story isn't over yet". the man began to walk into the shadows again. The hat flew off his head and landed beside and little girl. She picked it up. 

" Sesshomaru-Sama you droped you hat" The little girl ran to chatch up with him.

* * *

" So it was you all along InuYasha" Sango said chatching her weapon.InuYasha didn't move or say anything. 

" InuYasha?" Sango called his name.He did nothen." INUYASHA" Sango lifted her weapon

" Sango wait" Kagome said runnign over to her.

" Sango he's not awake. He's sleep walking look at his eyes". Sango looked and InuYasha's eyes.They were cloudly.

" He's sleep walking he never slept waled before" Sango said setting down her waepon.

" I know ever since we came to this village InuYasha has been acting wierd".

" But why whould he do this?"

" I don't know...wait remember when we faught that brid demon and he let out this really bad smell? It only affected InuYasha!" Kagome explaind.

" Of Corse, that's explains it! I knew Miroku was innocent. Kagome we have to wake InuYasha up"

" Got it, Inuyasha SIT BOY"

InuYasha hit the ground. he got back up but he was still asleep. InuYasha charged at Kagome.

" Ahhhhh" Kagome yelled. She put her hands over her head. Kagome opend her eyes up and saw Miroku.

" Miroku" Sango yelled with joy." Don't hurt InuYasha he's sleep walking.

" I Know that"Miroku pushed his staff agisnt Inuyasha's sword which made him go flying.

" Kagome yell sit again" Miroku said taking out one of his sutras.

" SIT BOY" Kagome yelled. Miroku flug his sutras at Inuyasha when he hit the ground. Miorku put his hand up by his mouth and made a barrier.

" Sango go get Kuroku and Kagome take that girl to her family.

Sango jumped on Kilala's back and they flew into the sky. Kagome took the girls hand.

" Wait waht about my friend?" The girl said pointing to her dead friend on the ground.

" We'll come back for her. Lets get you home"Kagome said helping the girl walk.

" InuYasha wake up you idiot" Miroku let down his hand and relased the barrier." InuYasha that demon bird is controling you". Miroku walked up to InuYasha and wacked him on the head with his staff.

" Hahahaha you'll never wake him up" InuYasha...I mean the Demon inside InuYasha said.

" What?.What do you mean by that?" Miroku asked.

" You fool he's mine now I own his body. With this new body I'll be able to get reveng on the women in this town."

" Revenge? why?" Miroku asked.

" When I lived here I was a simple monk just like yourself.I loved it here in this village. I especially loved the women in this town. I used to have this shop in the mountain for women if they wanted etrnal life I told them to come to my house on the mountain. That's where I would strip them down and have my fun.Hahaha"

" Your sick"

" That's what they said after I was done with them. After a while the women who came to my house told the men in the village. They came and burned my house to the ground. Then they killed me. After a while a bunch of Bird demons ate my body and I became one of them. I was in the middle of destroying the village when you guys showed up. I though If I let my sould into this demons body I would be able to reak my revenge."

" 7 women are dead because of you why them?"

" Hahaha those 7 women I killed are the 7 women who told those men. They have to pay for runing my life"

" What life? A rapist life more like it"

" Call it what you will, I call it liveing the dream life. Now once I kill you I'll finish my dirty work. I think I'll target that Beautifull Demon Slayer ahahah"

"You BASTARD" Miroku ran at InuYasha's body and punched him in the stomach.On miroku's hand was a sutra. InuYasha through up and a white light came out of his mouth also. The white light landed on the ground and began to glw. A man appeared form the light.

" You shouldn't have done that monk" The man said.

" You lay one hand on Sango and I'll-"

" Or you'll kill me ahaha I'd like to see you try monk" The man pulled out a sword out of his shirt. Miroku looked at the man. The sword he was holding was missing the sharped edge part. The man took his hand and waved it infront of the broken sword and fixed it.

" Wait a sec...your not human"

" Hahaha took you a while,no I'm not a human, I'm a half demon. My Mother was the demon. A Water demon. I am Rokai of the water tribe".

" Now I get it you were picked on when you were a little kid wern't you"

" Not that it's any of your business.Yes I was and those husbands of those girls I killed were the 7 men who made fun of me"

" You could have did something else instead of killing thier wives and daughters." Miroku said holing up his staff.

" You got spunk I'll give you that,no DIE" The man ran at Miroku and swung his sword,but Miroku dogged. The man swung againa dn hit Miroku in the shoulder.

" Ahhh. You'll pay for that"Miroku throgh sutras and the man and hit him. The man went down in pain.

"_ Nows my chance"_

Miroku throuh ash salt and the man. Then he hit the man wioth his staff and then opened up his wind tunnel. The man got sucked up into the vortex. Miroku closed his hand and fell to the ground in pain from the sword.

" Miroku I'm back with Kuroku" Sango said jumping off Kilala's back. Kuroku followed." Miroku are you alirght?" Sango said running over to the hurt monk.

" Yeah I'm alright,it wasn't InuYasha who killed. It was a man name Rokai".

" Rokai? Did he have blue hair?" Kuroku asked.

" Yes he did"

" I'm sorry Miroku can you forgive me and the village?"

" Yes I can Kuroku...can you forgive me for wacking you on the head?"

Kuroku nodded.Kagome came back from bringing that girl home.

" Sango,Miroku are you guy's alright?"

" Were fine Kagome,InuYasha is unconcous, It willbe a while before he wakes up!" Miroku stood up." Kagome do you have any of that healing stuff with you?"

" Yes back at the cottage".

" Lets bring InuYasha back and get you cleand up" Sango said helping Miroku up.

" I'll go abck to the village and inform the villagers that your not a killer. I'll also let them know that it was Rokai" Kuroku bowed and walked into the forest.

" Thanks for believing in my Sango" Miroku said as he laid his head on her shoulders. Sango blushed.

" Kagome help me put InuYasha on Kilala's back". Kagome and Shippo road of Kilala's back with InuYasha while Miroku and Sango walked.

" Miroku"

" Yeah Sango?"

" Lets get Married next time we go back to Kiade's village"

" Really? But I though you didn't want to get married untill Naraku was killed, and that we found your brother." Miroku stop and turned to look at Sango. Sango smiled.

" I would have lost you today if we didn't prove that you were innocent. I don't know when one of us could get hurt or killed. I want to be with you before that happens. Besides who know's when we'll kill Naraku" Sango hugged Miroku.

" Sango, I love you more then life it's self. When we get back to Kiade's village we'll get married. The sooner The better if you ask me" Miroku pulled away from Sango's embrace and looked at her." Your going to make a beautiful bride"

" And you'll make one handsome groom,and father" Sango smiled back. Miroku leand in for a kiss and Sango didn't turn her head. They kissed for abour 12 seconds. They began to walk back to the cottage.

* * *

Well that's the end folks. they told InuYasha that he was possesd,the villagers felt sorry and apolagized to Miroku. They left the village and set forth on thier journy to Kill Naraku.

I hope you enjoyed my story , also I might,just might make a story about Miroku and Sango's wedding and honey moon. Depends on how I feel at the time.


End file.
